Lil’ Quackers
by Batdude365
Summary: Four baby ducks from a state park follow the Louds back to Royal Woods, while a fo that’s after them isn’t far behind... (cover by TheMaximumMatt)
1. chapter 1

[The episode starts with a shot of the sun in the sky. A mama duck then flies in front of the sun and lands near some tall grass and goes over to her nest. She then sits in it, trying to hatch her four eggs. After a while, the mama duck decides to fly off to a nearby lake. Shortly after she leaves, some growling is heard as a mysterious figure with dark, red eyes peeks out from behind the grass and looks at the nest of eggs.]

[Cut to the mama duck swimming around in the lake.]

 **Mama Duck:** [quacks while swimming]

[A piece of bread floats towards her, which she gobbles up. Another piece of bread comes by, which the mama duck gobbles up too.]

 **Mama Duck:** [quacks]

[Several more pieces of bread float towards the mama duck, as the screen pans to show that Lincoln and Lana were the ones giving the mama duck the pieces of bread. The rest of the family is in the background at a nearby picnic table.]

 **Lana:** I think that should tide her over for the day. [closes her bag of bread and goes to the table]

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] Today, me and my family are at Grand Venture State Park again. Unlike last time, [glares at Lucy] when _somebody's fortune_ made me miss out on everything, Nothing has ruined this experience for me so far. [closes up his bag of bread and goes to the table]

[After eating the rest of the bread, the mama duck flies off. Cut back to the nest, where it is revealed to be a fox behind the bushes. He slowly picks up the nest and runs off with it. Unfortunately, he trips on a boulder, making the four eggs go airborne and into a tree. The fox goes to the other hole and sticks its head inside to eat the eggs, but a bathing squirrel notices the fox and shoves him out of the hole, angrily chittering at him.]

[The squirrel goes back inside the tree, only to have the four eggs bonk him on the head. The squirrel then chucks out the eggs out of the tree's bottom hole. The four eggs then roll down a rock and launch up into the air. They then land in a pile of leaves, which, in addition to the eggs, is blown away by the wind. The eggs are now near the Loud family's picnic table.]

 **Lincoln:** Excuse me, guys. I gotta go take a leak. [whistles while leaving the table, only to come across the four duck eggs] Huh?

[The four duck eggs then start to crack, and a duck emerges out of each. They start chirping happily.]

 **Lincoln:** [picks up the four ducks] Hey, little guys. Where's your mom?

[The ducks chirp, in a confused tone.]

 **Lincoln:** In that case, you guys better get back to your nest. [sets the four down] Now, off you go. [walks towards a bush and proceeds to do his business]

[The baby ducks chirp at one another, then they follow Lincoln to the bush.]

 **Lincoln:** I thought you were supposed to be heading back to your nest. Besides, I'm in the middle of something right now.

[The baby ducks proceed to hug Lincoln's leg, much to Lincoln's confusion. Cut to the rest of the family packing up their stuff in Vanzilla.]

 **Rita:** Where's Lincoln? He should be back by now.

[Lincoln comes out from the bushes and walks to Vanzilla.]

 **Lincoln:** It's sure been a great time here. When I can actually enjoy it.

[However, the baby ducks have followed Lincoln to Vanzilla.]

 **Lincoln:** What the? [lightly pushes the baby ducks away] Go on, back to your nest.

[Lincoln tries to walk away, but the baby ducks keep following him.]

 **Lincoln:** Guys, I think they're following me.

 **Lana:** Where'd you find those baby ducks?

 **Lincoln:** I saw them hatch from their eggs on my way to a bush.

 **Lisa:** Seems that they imprinted on you, elder brother.

 **Lincoln:** Wait, these ducks think that I'm their mom?

 **Lynn:** [chuckles] Seems like it.

[Lincoln tries to run away from the ducks while Lynn laughs and the other sisters think it's adorable ]

 **Other Sisters:** Awwww!

 **Lincoln:** [to the ducks] Just leave me alone.

 **Lynn Sr.:** [from the car] Lincoln, can you put the picnic basket up in the trunk so we can go?

[Lincoln proceeds to do so, but when Lincoln's done putting the basket in the trunk, the four ducks stealthily hop inside the basket before Lincoln closes the trunk.]


	2. chapter 2

[Meanwhile, the fox is trying to find the baby duck eggs. He sniffs the trail the eggs rolled through earlier, until he gets near Vanzilla. He ducks behind a bush and peeks out to see the baby ducks in the rear mirror. Vanzilla then drives off back to the Loud House as the fox growls in frustration in the bush. Cut to later, when the siblings are in the front yard, and their parents are still in Vanzilla.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** We'll be back, kids. Me and your mother are taking some tango classes later on today, so we'll be back late. [drives off in Vanzilla]

[Cut to Lincoln carrying the picnic basket inside.]

 **Lincoln:** [slightly struggling to carry the picnic basket] Whoo... This basket is a little bit heavier than at the park. Must've packed some extra food in there. [sets it on the coffee table] There we go.

[The four ducks' heads peek out of the basket.]

 **Lincoln:** What the? You four again?

[The baby ducks chirp and hop into Lincoln's arms. The sisters come across this.]

 **Luan:** Looks like those four will do anything to be by their _mommy_. [laughs]

 **Lisa:** Either that, or Lincoln sneaked them into the picnic basket.

 **Lincoln:** What are you talking about? I didn't see the ducks in the basket back at the park. It's just now that I came across them.

 **Lana:** Come on, Linc. They're just little ducklings.

 **Lincoln:** I guess so... Why don't _you_ try to talk some sense into them? You're pretty much the family expert on animals.

[Just then, Bitey, El Diablo, Izzy, and Hops come down the stairs.]

 **Lana:** Point taken. Here, let me see them.

[Lincoln hands the four ducks to Lana. She then examines the ducks more closely.]

 **Lana:** Mm-hmm... Uh-huh... Three of them are boys and the last one is a girl.

[The ducks jump out of Lana's hands and hug Lincoln's legs. chirping.]

 **Lincoln:** How can you tell?

 **Lana:** Three of them have the same beak color, while the fourth is different.

 **Lincoln:** Uh... what are we gonna do with these ducks? We can't just drive them back to Grand Venture. Besides, they can't survive on their own.

 **Leni:** So, what'cha gonna call them?

 **Lola:** How about Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Brittany?

 **Lynn:** They're not chipmunks, Lola. How about Wildwing, Nosedive, Duke, and Mallory?

 **Lincoln:** I was thinking of something like Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby.

 **Lori:** That actually sounds good.

 **Luna, Leni, and Luan:** Sure./Agreed./Totes!

 **Lincoln:** Alright, then. Maybe, we can keep them here for a few hours until we can find someone who'll take care of them.

 **Lola:** How are we supposed to tell the difference between the three boy ducks?

[Cut to a montage of Leni in her and Lori's room, making blue, red, and green shirts and hats for Huey, Dewey, and Louie. After that, she gets a pink headband from one of her old dolls and puts it on Webby's head. Cut to the Loud siblings with the now clothed ducks.]

 **Leni:** Problem solved. [confused] Now, which one was Huey again?

[All the siblings, sans Lily, facepalm.]


	3. chapter 3

Cut to Lincoln playing Total Turbo XXII in the living room. Huey, Dewey, and Louie come by and hop onto the couch.]

 **Lincoln:** You three want to play? Here's a controller. [gives the three a game controller] OK, watch and learn.

[Cut to Lincoln's game-play in Total Turbo XXII. Cut back to Lincoln on the couch.]

 **Lincoln:** Alright, it _may_ take you a while, but-

[Cut to Huey, Dewey, and Louie's car in the game, doing better than Lincoln's. Cut to the three working together on the controller, with Huey on the accelerator button, Dewey using the control stick, and Louie waiting for when to jump onto the brake button to drift. Pan over to a baffled Lincoln watching the three play the game.]

 **Lincoln:** Never mind.

[Cut to Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt watching Lincoln and the triplet ducks together. They get worrisome expressions. Cut to Lola having a tea party with Webby.]

 **Lola:** Care for some more tea, Webby?

[Pan to Webby climbing into a teacup and toppling it over on its side. The four Loud pets see this, and have the same reaction. Cut to Lynn in the backyard, playing baseball with Huey, Dewey, and Louie.]

 **Lynn:** You guys ready?

[Cut to Huey, Dewey, and Louie standing on top of each other. Huey is holding the bat. The three chirp.]

 **Lynn:** I'll take that as a "yes". [pitches the ball]

[Offscreen, Huey hits the ball into the far side of the backyard, lightly touching the garage door. The three ducks then run across all 4 bases and earn a home run.]

 **Lynn:** Wow, they're better than I thought, and they're only baby ducks.

[Cut to a montage of the other siblings spending time with the ducks, notably Huey, Dewey, and Louie, while the four Loud pets are believing that they are getting replaced again. Cut to the siblings on the front yard with the ducks in a kiddie pool.]

 **Lincoln:** [to the ducks] Alright, boys...

[Webby chirps.]

 **Lincoln:** ...And girl, you're gonna have to go to a new home now. We would love to keep you as pets, but I'm pretty sure our parents wouldn't be comfortable with having forest creatures in the house. We also already have four pets to take care of.

 **Lana:** [through a megaphone] Step right up! We're giving away four baby ducks at no cost!

[Charles, Cliff, Geo, and Walt peek out the window and sigh, relieved they won't have to go through this again.]


	4. chapter 4

Cut to sometime later, when the fox is walking through the streets of Royal Woods, sniffing for the baby ducks' scent. He sees the baby ducks in the pool in front of the Loud House. He decides to go incognito to finally get his meal. He hides behind some nearby shrubs.]

 **Lincoln:** Thought for sure at least _one_ person would've come for the ducks.

[A stench soon emanates from Lily. The other siblings end up smelling the stench and react in disgust.]

 **Lincoln:** [picks up Lily] I know a certain someone who needs to be changed.

[The siblings head inside the house to change Lily. Meanwhile, the fox inches towards the kiddie pool and steadily grabs the ducks. He dashes off into the forest, towards his den. He sets the pet carrier down and starts boiling some water in a huge pot, and starts cutting some carrots and tomatoes while reading a cookbook with a chef's hat on.]

[While the fox is busy, Louie reaches for a nearby pencil and paper The four ducks then start writing on the piece of paper, fold it into a paper airplane. Dewey grabs the paper airplane and throws it out the den.]

[The airplane flies out of the fox's den and is carried through the air by the strong winds throughout Royal Woods. That is, until it dives towards the Loud house and glides through the mail slot. The siblings were watching TV until they notice the airplane on the ground.]

 **Luna:** Wonder whose paper airplane that is?

 **Lynn:** I don't know, maybe one of the kids next door.

 **Lana:** Maybe there's a message written in it. [opens up the airplane and reads the paper] "Dear Loud Family, while you were inside, a fox nabbed us out of nowhere and about to cook us in his den at Grand Venture. Signed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby"?!

 **Lincoln:** Why didn't any of you watch the ducks outside?!

[Some of the siblings are struggling to come up with an excuse.]

 **Luan:** All of this seems pretty ri _duck_ ulous, guys.

 **Lana:** What are we waiting for? We gotta go get 'em!


	5. chapter 5

[The siblings rush into the fox's den.]

 **Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby:** [chirps happily]

[The fox notices the siblings behind them. He pounces onto them, resulting in a dust cloud. It lasts for a while, until the fox has the upper hand. He has tied up the siblings, duct taped their mouths, and set them inside the boiling pot.]

 **Lincoln:** [muffled noises]

[The fox goes over to grab the four ducks and drops them into the pot as well. He continues to cook them all, until he gets hit on the head from behind. He falls forward, with baby ducks hovering around his head. It's revealed to be the mama duck from earlier, with a frying pan.]

 **Mama Duck:** [quacks; kicks the pot over]

[Lynn busts the rope apart, freeing her other siblings.]

 **Lana:** Thanks, mama duck. We really owe ya one. Sorry about your kids almost getting eaten today.

 **Mama Duck:** [quacks; hugs Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby]

 **Lincoln:** [goes over to the five ducks] I guess this means goodbye, guys.

 **Lana:** Maybe we'll come by the river every now and then to visit you.

 **Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby:** [chirps]

[The four ducks then kiss each sibling on the cheek. Huey, Dewey, and Louie high-five Lincoln, Lana, and Lynn before going out of the den with their mother and sister.]

 **Lincoln:** [sighs] I sure will miss them.

 **Lisa:** Not to break up the moment here, but... how do we get home?

 **Lynn:** Same way we came here.

[Lynn grabs the right of the screen and pulls it, thus bringing the siblings back to the Loud House.]

 **Lincoln:** I've heard of breaking the fourth wall, and then there was... that.

[Lynn Sr. comes through the door.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** Hey, kids, I'm just getting the first aid kit for your mother. I accidentally spun her into a thorn bush again. [strained] But, I _really_ need to use the bathroom really bad... [rushes up to the bathroom]

[In the bathroom, Lynn Sr. comes across five familiar looking ducks swimming in the bathtub.]

 **Lynn Sr.:** Where did these ducks come from?!

[Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and the mama duck wink at the screen.]


End file.
